Seme and Uke
by TwistedHero
Summary: The characters discuss Killua and Kurapika's relationship, trying to find out who's the seme and who's the uke.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Author's note: This story contains yaoi or boy/boy love. If you don't like, don't read. Now on to the story.**

Leorio, Gon, Hisoka, and Illumi were sitting in a cabin. They had been discussing the same subject for an hour already.

"I'm telling you, Kurapika is the seme. He's older." said Leorio.

"The seme doesn't have to be older." said Hisoka. "Kurapika is the uke, because he's more feminine."

"He does look like a girl. But still, he's taller than Killua." said Leorio.

"He's only a little taller." pointed out Illumi. "Height and age don't make a seme. Experience does."

'So who do you think is more experienced?" asked Hisoka.

"I told you, Kurapika is older, so he's more experienced."

"He might be eighteen but that doesn't mean he's experienced." said Illumi.

"So, you're saying that Killua has more experience?" Leorio asked.

"No, I don't think either of them have any experience."

"So how do we know which one's the seme and which one's the uke?"

While they were talking, Gon was silently trying to figure out what they were talking about. He had no idea what a seme or uke was. Or what kind of experience they meant.

Finally, he spoke up. "What are you talking about? What do seme and uke mean?"

Hisoka grinned creepily. "I'll tell you."

"No you won't." said Leorio. "Gon, stay away from him."

Illumi spoke up. "I know how to find out!"

"How?" asked Leorio.

"Someone can go ask them."

"I'm not asking." said Leorio. "They'd kill me if I did."

"But you're their friend." said Illumi.

"You're Killua's brother." Leorio retorted.

"So what? He hates me."

"I know who can ask." said Hisoka, pointing at Gon.

Meanwhile, the much discussed couple was in the woods. Kurapika was leaning against a tree, with Killua sleeping in his arms. Suddenly, he heard Gon shouting.

"Killua! Where are you? Kurapika! Hello?"

Killua awoke. He looked up at Kurapika. "What's going on?"

"Gon is looking for us." He stood up and offered Killua his hand.

Killua took it. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere close." They began walking in the direction of Gon's voice.

He spotted them and walked over.

"Hi Gon, did you want something?" asked Kurapika.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." said Killua.

"Which one of you is the seme and which one is the uke?" Gon asked, innocently.

"What?!" yelled Killua.

"Gon, why did you ask that?" Kurapika questioned, blushing.

"The others told me to."

"Others? What others?" asked Kurapika.

"Leorio, Hisoka, and Illumi."

Back in the cabin, the others were continuing their discussion. All of a sudden, the door burst open and in walked an angry Killua, a blushing Kurapika, and a very confused Gon.

"It was all their idea!" said Leorio, pointing at Hisoka and Illumi.

"You shouldn't talk about these things." said Kurapika. "Especially with Gon around."

"We were just curious." Leorio replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be!" said Killua, whacking him on the head. He was about to beat him up.

"Killua, calm down." said Kurapika.

"But he deserved it." Killua grumbled.

Leorio let out a sigh of relief. He then turned to Hisoka and Illumi. "See, Kurapika is the seme." He was whacked on the head again, this time by Kurapika.

"Stop discussing it!"

"Why are you only hitting me? Hisoka and Illumi were talking about it too."

"We won't need to discuss it if you tell us." said Hisoka.

"That's none of your business." Kurapika replied.

"Maybe they take turns." spoke up Gon.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Killua asked.

"No. Nobody will tell me. "

"You should look it up online. " suggested Hisoka. "There are many helpful websites on the internet."

"Don't listen to him." said Kurapika. "Let's go get some ice cream and leave this insanity."

"I don't get any ice cream?" whined Leorio.

"No." answered Killua, sticking out his tongue.

Once they left the room, the others got back to talking.

Meanwhile at the ice cream store..

"Hey, Kurapika?"

"Yes?"

" Which one of us is the seme?" wondered Killua.


End file.
